Crimson Grace
by Keket
Summary: I would have turned my back on my family, my village, just to be near him. I would not have thought twice about it, or have had any regrets of following him on that dark path. SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

**Crimson Grace**

**Chapter 1**

**Pieces**

_The scene still haunts my dreams. Seeing him sneaking away into the night. I tried to stop him. I really did. I can hear myself sobbing, even confessing my love to him, anything to make him stay. When he still looked determined to go, I offered to come along, ready to walk the dark path with him that he had chosen. I would have wholeheartedly left with him, just to be with him. Even fully knowing the ramifications of the decision, I would have turned my back on my family, my village, just to be near him. I would not have thought twice about it, or have had any regrets of following him on that dark path. He meant that much to me, so much, that I was willing to damn my soul on that path of self-destruction along with him._

Sakura lazily opened her eyes to greet the morning sunlight that flooded into her room. She sighed, a low and drawn out sigh, and rose gradually from her bed. She headed into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles faintly lingered under her eyes. Another sleepless night, caused by haunting images of Sasuke. Over the past month he began to haunt her more and more, and a feeling of dread seemed to grip her heart when it came to thoughts of Sasuke. Why all of a sudden was this happening? The feeling of dread, the feeling of urgency, filling her heart at night. Did it mean something? Was Sasuke in trouble?

It had been over two years since he left. During this time, her focus had been on her training, making herself stronger. She decided long ago to make herself stronger. She did not wish to be a hindrance to her team any longer. After Sasuke's departure, she knew she had to take her training more seriously and make herself stronger, to bring him back. She had to do whatever was necessary to return him home to them, to her. She wanted to be stronger for him. She knew deep in her heart she would, or die trying. He was still a part of her team, no matter what anyone else said, and he always would be.

This past month though, the dreams, the images, were becoming more frequent and unnerving. Sometimes it would just be her reliving Sasuke's departure, but other times, it would be completely different. The images would become more dark and disjointed and the feeling of terror would encompass her, choking her insides. Everything was muddled and the only things she could remember when she awoke, would be a pair of ominous evil eyes and a dark chuckle, that echoed in her ears, chilling her to her bones.

Sakura softly make her way downstairs for breakfast. She stared blankly at the dish before her that her mother had made.

Her mother threw a concerned look Sakura's way. "Are you going to eat honey?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm really not that hungry."

"Sakura, is something wrong? For the past week you have been walking around here like a zombie."

She did not really feel like telling her the truth. How could she really, when she did not completely understand what was happening to her. So she answered her mother's question with a half-truth.

"I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all."

Her mother laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You've been working yourself too hard. Why don't you see if Tsunade will give you a couple days off?"

Sakura shrugged.

Her mother continued. "I know of a private hot spring reservoir a few miles out of Konoha. It would be an excellent place to relax. I don't think it's well known, so you should be able to have some privacy."

Sakura did not answer, just stood there as if in deep thought.

"Come on, how about it?" Her mother smiled. "When you come back you'll be good as knew."

Somehow, Sakura doubted that, but if it would keep her mother from worrying about her she would do it. "Alright, I'll speak to Tsunade-sensei about giving me some time off." Sakura said producing a halfhearted smile.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura." Tsunade greeted her.

Sakura tried to appear cheerful, but to no avail. Tsunade frowned hearing Sakura's tired and black reply.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Well, I have just been having some difficulty sleeping lately, that's all." She warily sat down across from Tsunade. "I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if I could take a couple of days off? Starting today."

Tsunade noticed her pale skin, purple under eye circles and lack luster appearance. She sensed Sakura's depressed and tired state over the past week increase. Maybe she had worked Sakura too hard. Sakura was one of her best students and she did not wish to see her suffer.

Tsunade kindly smiled. "Of course, we all need to rejuvenate from time to time. I wish you would have let me know sooner, then to have yourself keep going and practically make yourself sick."

Sakura stood up. "Thank you, Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade gently smiled and nodded.

Sakura turned and walked out the door. _They just think my problem is that I've been working myself too hard. _Maybe she was a bit tired, but the training she could handle. If it weren't for the dreams, the nightmares, haunting her every night, she would be okay. Night after night, it felt as if her chakra was draining, seeping out of her, along with those nightmares.

She pushed the thoughts away as she arrived home and went straight up to her room. Her mother had given her the directions to the hot spring and she had put them in her pocket. She got her knapsack and went through her drawers. She folded the extra changes of clothes and put them into her sack. Next, she went into her bathroom and got a few personal items, catching her reflection in the mirror. For a moment, she did not recognize who was staring back at her. Her skin, once looking rosy, now looked sickly pale, and her hair, once so shiny, now just hung lifelessly around her face. No wonder people were looking at her, concerned.

Everything was ready and she walked downstairs to tell her mother good-bye and that she would be back sometime tomorrow. As she strolled the streets of Konoha, she watched the people pass her by, smiling and laughing. She even spotted some couples holding hands, and a sudden rush of sadness sweep over her.

_Sasuke _

She decided to gaze downwards while walking the rest of the way out of Konoha.

* * *

After walking a few miles, she come upon what looked like a small cottage hidden within the trees. _This must be it_. She maneuvered her way through the brush, till she was standing in the clearing in front of the cottage. Her eyes carefully scanned the cottage over.

It seemed pretty well kept up. Her mother did not mention who owned it. She just assumed that it would be okay to use since her mother suggested it. She shrugged and slid open the door. The inside looked well kept too. It was a small one-room cottage, but she did notice a small separate bathroom connected to the one room.

She dropped her knapsack and walked over to the closet. The door easily slid open and she saw that there was a futon rolled up inside. She brought it out and laid it across the floor. It was a bit large but looked clean enough to sleep on. The cabinets also contained some goodies to eat too. She did not give it a passing thought as to why a cottage this far out and hidden from Konoha would be so accommodating. Instead, she made her way out back, to the hot spring.

It was small, but it did not bother her. It was just she, after all, using it. She slipped out of her clothing, all the while not knowing that every move she made was being keenly watched.

The hot steam surrounded her and she inhaled it, letting it warm her insides. She lowered herself in till the hot; steaming water covered her lower body like a blanket.

This feels good 

Suddenly, she bolted upright, sensing that she was no longer alone. She did not have her weapons but she was not going to be an easy target.

A dark figure swiftly lunged down in front of her, red eyes burning a hole right through her.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

A/N: So tell me what you think. Critiques welcome.


End file.
